I Hate The Rain
by Hieigirl17
Summary: Aoshi leaves Misao behind to become an actor but promises to come back for her. Aoshi gains his dream but Misao begins to doubt his promise. All alone, she falls for an art intern who's been secrectly hired by a rival actor in order to destroy Aoshi.
1. Prologue

A/N: Wow! It's been a while since I've written fanfics so sorry if I've gotten a little rusty!

Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin or anything thing else that's not mine, lol :)

* * *

Prologue

Thunder roared throughout the sky and the sound of heavy rain could be heard as it poured from the dark storm clouds.

Misao jumped a little at the noise and wrapped herself up in a small blanket.

The TV light was the only thing lighting her bedroom and even though he was there, she still felt insecure.

"Something wrong Misao?" Aoshi's voice was chilling yet comforting at the same time.

"No." she looked over at the eighteen year old sitting back against the headboard.

A partial dark ring could be seen around his right eye from where the bruise had developed and he was holding a bag of frozen vegetables.

There was no doubt about it that Aoshi was a good looking man, many people had told him so, but his family life was a little bit darker. His father had died when Aoshi was just a toddler and his mother worked the streets as a hooker to support her little family when he'd passed. About the time when Aoshi was five, Aoshi's mother had begged Okina to take care of him considering they were both wasting away and Okina agreed.

Aoshi still saw his mother often and that's where he got the black eye from. His mother's costumers had always been the worthless types.

"Misao, I need to tell you something." he said softly.

She turned to face him and waited for him to speak.

"I'm leaving for California tomorrow. I met a scout who offered me a job out in Hollywood."

Misao just sort of sat there in total shock, she couldn't find the words. She knew that this would be better for him but her own selfish feelings were getting in the way. That's when she felt the tears come to her eyes.

"Please don't cry Misao. I promise that I'll be back for you and I'll call you when I can." he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

She hated it that he treated her like a child considering their intimacy had been intense at times.

She hugged him and he departed for his own room. The following day he left before she even awoke.

* * *

A/N: Ok! I think the prologue went rather well! I promise the actual chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading guys and I'd really appreciate if you'd review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's chapter one, sorry if Misao seems a little whiney but I needed it to fit the story line! Enjoy :)

Discalimer: I still do not own rurouni kenshin or anything really for that matter…

* * *

Chapter 1

It was raining again.

Misao sat in the window sill of her dorm room with her sketchpad in her lap.

She couldn't believe that it'd already been five years.

Her dark blue t-shirt and denim shorts were covered in paint but that didn't matter to her.

Her roommates were out for they day and she was left to wallow in her angst.

Despite what her mind wanted, her pencil glided across the paper.

It was just another picture of him; it always was when it rained.

She sighed and threw the book on the floor.

The door to the hall swung open and Kaoru and Megumi stepped in.

"Alright Makimachi! You've been sitting in this room all by yourself for the past three days! You are going to the movies with Kenshin, Sano, Megumi, and me!" Kaoru gave her wittiest smile and forcefully grabbed her arm.

It'd been raining for three days straight and Misao didn't feel like doing much of anything. He hadn't called in so long she was beginning to forget what his voice actually sounded like.

"I don't wanna!" she whined and broke free of Kaoru's grip.

"Don't make me call Sano." Megumi threatened.

Misao had to admit, she'd have a harder time getting away from Sano than she'd had with Kaoru.

"If you're going to force me, at least let me change clothes." she sighed and went to her room.

"We'll meet you outside, Sano and Kenshin are waiting out front!" Kaoru called and the two exited the dorm room.

Misao came back out dressed in a baby blue smock shirt and some jeans. She grabbed a jacket and her purse and exited the dorm as well.

Sano's black SUV was waiting at the curb and she climbed inside.

"Rumor has it the weasel hasn't left her hole for days." Sano snickered.

Misao would have normally bothered to argue with the idiot but today she found a cold glare would suffice.

"Ok then, where are we going?" Sano changed the subject quickly and began to pull out of the lot.

Misao examined her friends actions; when they started college they were just a group of friends but now couples had formed and Misao felt more like a third wheel, or rather fifth.

"The movies." Megumi replied.

"Let's see something romantic!" Kaoru practically jumped out of her seat.

"No! We saw a chick flick last time!" Sano groaned.

"Calm down you two! We'll decide when we get to the theater!" Megumi assumed her roll as 'mommy' of the group.

Kaoru pouted a little but Kenshin gave her a reassuring smile and all her complaints seemed to melt away. On any other day Misao would have found that comforting but today she just felt bitter.

Fortunately, the movie theater wasn't too terribly far from their dorm and Misao could get away from the rain.

Just as they got out of the car, it began to rain harder. They hurried to the ticket area, which was made of pure glass windows, (A/N: probably not the smartest idea but at least you can get a nice view of the rain!) and began to look at the movie posters.

"You've got to be kidding me?" she mumbled to herself.

Lavender Rains, Dancing in the Rain, A Girl Named Rain...why were all the movies related to the one thing she loathed the most?

"I hate the rain." she stated plainly.

"Oh! I totally forgot about that movie! I heard it's really good!" Sano exclaimed.

"Huh?" Misao wasn't sure if this was Sano's typical sarcasm or if he was serious.

"You know, I Hate the Rain, the new Aoshi Shinomori film." he pointed to the poster across the room.

She approached it with caution. Why was it still so hard for her to look at him?

"It's about this guy who was a secret agent but after his true love was killed he gave it up. Then he meets this woman whose sister has been kidnapped by a big criminal and he takes it up again and they fall madly in love blah, blah." Sano did his best to summarize. (A/N: lol, real original huh?)

"That seems like a good compromise, Sano gets his action and Kaoru gets her romance." Megumi approached the ticket counter, not even bothering to hear Kenshin and Misao's opinions.

Despite their popularity, Misao had never once gone to see one of Aoshi's movies. She wasn't sure if she'd be able take too much of this one. It was just too weird.

When he'd first left, he called often but as he got busy the calls thinned out a lot. He'd called last Christmas but it was already October.

She shook the thought. Damn rain.

She followed her friends into the theater and to their seats. Megumi and Kaoru sent the boys to get popcorn and drinks.

"I think we should go hang out at Sano and Kenshin's apartment afterwards. We haven't had a good get together in awhile." Megumi suggested.

"That'd be fun. Are you in Misao?" Kaoru leaned over the empty seat between the two.

"I don't know, I think I might go in tomorrow and do some painting."

"You don't even have class tomorrow! Come on, please?" Kaoru begged.

"I'll think about it." she turned her attention to the cheesy ads playing on the screen.

The guys returned with the food and took their proper places next to their girlfriend.

Misao had requested a super large drink just so she could have an excuse to make frequent bathroom trips if she had to.

The movie trailers began to start up and the theater got dark. Couples were all cuddling close together. Damn theater.

In no time, the movie started up. It started with a gun battle which caused Sano much delight.

Then it hit her ears; his voice.

He looked almost exactly how she'd remembered but a little older. She didn't go to the movies often and almost never watched TV anymore so this was the first time she'd truly seen him since the day he'd left.

After the gun scene had finished, it showed Aoshi holding a woman's bloody corpse. Even dead she was a bombshell. She had long curly hair and sharp curves.

Maybe that was the reason he didn't call. There was absolutely no way she could compete with long sexy legs and big breasts. Let's just say she couldn't touch the bottom of a 5ft deep swimming pool and keep her head above the water at the same time. She didn't even want to think about her small chest.

She tried to clear her head once more. She was beginning to wonder if she was going to end the day on a seriously depressed note.

She found herself able to tolerate the movie until towards the end. She knew it was coming up: The kiss scene.

Misao was uncertain if she wanted to get up and leave that very instant but she didn't find herself moving. Her heart was pounding heavily but she didn't start feeling sick until the little kiss scene turned into a sex scene. Without thought she rushed out of the theater and into the bathroom.

She examined herself in the mirror; her entire body was shaking and her eyes seemed to be full of fear.

She splashed some water on her face and took in a deep breath.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked herself aloud.

Her mind began to wonder to her childhood memories of Aoshi. The time where he gave her her first kiss because she was being teased about it, the time when he…

"Misao? You ok?" Kaoru placed a hand on her shoulder, "You darted out of the theater really fast."

"Yeah, I just really had to pee." she faked a smile.

"Ok well the movie's over. The others are waiting in the lobby." Kaoru motioned for her to head towards the door.

The two walked out together and met the others.

"You drank the whole thing didn't you?" Sano looked almost disgusted.

"Yep but I lasted a long time, huh?" she smiled, a real one this time.

It had stopped raining.

* * *

A/N: Ok, well, I'll have chapter two up next week! Thanks for reading and I'd really appreciate a review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok! So here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…or go fish?

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ok, Kenshin, got in twos?" Sano asked, holding his cards closely to his face.

"Go fish." Kenshin replied.

"I hate this fucking game!" Sano pouted and threw his cards into the air.

"So I take it the game's over then?" Megumi laid her hand down and Kaoru collected the cards.

All of a sudden, Misao's phone began ringing. But wasn't its normal song, no, this was his song. She quickly yanked it out of her pocket and read the caller ID even though she knew it was him.

"I gotta take this." she said walking to the door and stepping out into the hall.

"Hello?" she could hardly take the anticipation; she needed to hear his voice.

"Good, you answered."

She could feel his smile in his voice.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." she beamed.

"Sorry about that, I've been busy."

"I understand. My friends actually took me to see one of your movies tonight. It was good." she decided it would be best not to mention her true feelings about it.

"Thank you; I too, enjoy your work these days. Okina has been sending me pictures of your paintings."

"Really? He seems to like them a lot. I'm sorry if he's been bothering you."

"It's no bother at all."

Misao was about to speak again when she heard another voice in the background.

"Aoshi! I need you in here!"

It was the voice of a woman and Misao felt her heart sink.

"Who was that?" she questioned.

"No one Misao. It looks like I have to go. I'll call you soon." his voice was soothing and but her heart still stung a little.

"Right. I'll talk to you soon then." she said before hanging up.

They never said goodbye to each other. Aoshi said that there was no reason because he wasn't leaving her. She liked it at first, it made her think she was special, but now it just made her seem like a dead memory.

She slid the phone back into her pocket and went back inside.

"Who was that?" Sano asked nosily.

"No one." she managed to give a weak smile.

"You sure were in a hurry if it was no one." Megumi, much like her boyfriend, was curious.

"We really shouldn't pry into Misao's business." Kenshin came to her defense, he being the only one.

"Sorry." Megumi and Sano said in unison.

"I have to get to the art room early tomorrow, so I'll see you guys." Misao grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Do you need a ride back?" Sano asked.

"Nah, I'll get a cab." she waved before exiting the apartment.

Once she got out of the main street she was able to catch a cab. It'd been one hell of a day.

* * *

Her alarm went off a 6:30am and she hastily got ready to leave.

She loved art more than anything and couldn't wait to get to the classroom. Her teacher didn't have class this day but he was always there and encouraged students to come in.

Misao quietly crept out of the dorm wearing a simple t-shirt splattered in paint and yesterday's shorts.

Kaoru and Megumi had probably come in late that night and didn't want to disturb their slumber.

She began to walk to the art building which wasn't too far from her building.

She could hear the orchestra practicing as she passed and hummed along to it. Despite the cloudy sky she was actually quite happy. She was just thankful it wasn't raining.

She entered the building and went down the long hallway until she reached room A17.

Without a second thought she opened the door.

Her professor was sitting at his desk and there was another man with him.

His long-sleeved shirt was covered in paint just like hers and he was carrying on a friendly conversation with the teacher. His hair was dark and his smile was warm.

In other words, he was completely attractive.

"Oh, Misao! I'm glad you stopped by; I'd like you to meet our new intern Seta Soujirou. He's going to be assisting me in my classes." the teacher stood to introduce him.

Misao gave a sheepish wave and her best smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Misao!" he approached her, still smiling.

"A pleasure to meet you too Seta."

"Please, everyone calls me Soujirou." he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

She didn't understand why but her heart began to beat fast like it did around Aoshi.

"Soujirou, you should take a look at Misao's collection. She's very talented." the teacher motioned towards the wall where a few of Misao's pieces hung.

Soujirou walked over and examined them closely which caused his smile to become even more welcoming.

"You sure are." he complimented.

"Thanks, I'm going to get to work know." she went over to her usual station and began to set up.

"Right, I should get back to mine too." he went to an easel on the far side of the room.

Each in their own little world, hours passed and the two painted.

"Finished!" the declared in unison…accidentally.

"Is it ok if I look?" Soujirou asked.

She nodded and he approached.

Her painting was mixed with all kinds of cool colors.

"Are you sad Misao?" his smile seemed to fade a little.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Your colors dark and your technique is sad. You know that art is a direct connection to your soul, right?"

"Really now? Let me see yours." she followed him over to his easel.

Her eyes grew wide at the image: Rain.

But this rain didn't make her sad or angry, this rain calmed her.

The clouds were a gray but with hints of orange and pink from a setting sun. And it was over a street where two children were dancing happily in the rain.

"Can you see my soul? I love the rain."

* * *

A/N: I really hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can, thanks for reading and please review! :)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! I was out of town for the 4th and couldn't update! :( But in other news, Tuesday's my b-day!!!! YAY!!! : )

Disclaimer: I owns nothing : (

* * *

Chapter 3

Weeks passed and rain or shine, Misao's mood seemed to be bright.

She had always spent a lot of time in the art room but now that Soujirou was there it seemed like she was always there.

When she entered room A17, she greeted Soujirou with a hug.

"So, what are we going to do today?" he questioned.

"Wanna know what sounds like fun?" she asked, biting her lip a little.

"What?"

"Let's finger paint!" she practically squealed.

He went to get the washable paint from the supply room and she set a large sheet of paper on one of the tables.

"So, what are we going to finger paint?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what, you start painting whatever you want and I'll start painting what I want and we'll just see what comes out." she said, dipping her hand in blue paint.

The two began to work and they were done within the hour. Despite it was finger-painted, it actually turned out quite nice. It was a boy and a girl kissing in the snow. (A/N: Don't ask me how they knew to paint the same thing...)

"Hey Misao." Soujirou whispered hotly into her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Look outside."

Misao looked out the window and the snow was falling hard.

The two moved closer to each other, both of them looking passionately into each other's eyes.

That's when Misao's phone began to ring; it was Aoshi.

She placed her index finger on Soujirou's lips and turned away to answer the call.

"Hey."

"As promised, I called back soon." his voice was tired but still upbeat.

"Oh, right. Right now's not really the best time."

He was a bit shocked at first but managed to respond, "Oh, then I guess I should let you go."

"Yeah, Goodbye." she hastily shut the phone and placed it on the nearest table.

She turned back to Soujirou and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Now, where were we?"

Soujirou chuckled and their lips collide in a fiery kiss. She eagerly opened her mouth for him and their tongues began to fight for dominance.

Her heart pounded heavily but in the good way for the first time in a long time.

Her heart could now begin to heal; she was in love.

* * *

Aoshi sat in the passenger seat of his manager's car. He couldn't help but be fidgety.

"What happened to you? I've never seen Aoshi Shinomori lose his cool before." Shura chuckled.

"Shura, do you remember when we were first introduced and you asked me why I wanted to be an actor?"

"Yeah, you said so you could give her a castle. That's actually why decided to take a chance on you, that's one of the strangest motivations I've ever heard."

"You see, there's this girl back home…"

"Really now? A girlfriend?" Shura's interest perked up quite a bit.

"Well, that's where things get foggy. We've done everything that couples do but we were never really a couple."

"So friends with benefits then?"

"That sounds so sleazy, but in a way that's what we had. My family life sucked and I wanted to offer more to this girl so I decided to move out here and become an actor. When we were younger she would always have me play prince charming and I wanted to give her the life of a princess. I'm having a house built for her out here so I can ask her to marry me but then something happened when I called her earlier today." that last part seemed troubling for him to say.

"Well, what happened?"

"When I first moved out here I called her multiple times a week and instead when we had to go I told her not to say goodbye because neither of us were going anywhere. As work picked up my calls began to stretch out more and our conversations have grown awkward. I called her in October and she became suspicious of my loyalty because she heard the voice of a woman who is helping me design the house. Her birthday is coming up soon but I won't be able to call her on her birthday because of work. So I decided to call her today and she seemed distracted. She told me that she was busy and the she said goodbye."

Shura couldn't help but laugh at the insecure actor.

"I don't see how that's funny." he said coldly.

"You're worrying too much Aoshi. Maybe she really is busy. Goodness, who would turn away Aoshi Shinomori if they didn't absolutely have to?"

"Maybe you're right. I need to stay focused. Thanks Shura."

He felt a little better but deep down he felt something was terribly off.

* * *

Misao was actually in the dorm for the first time in weeks. Christmas break was approaching and she had to pack some things so she could make the seven hour drive back home.

"So Misao, you remember how we went to my dad's house for the holiday freshman year and Kaoru's last year?" Megumi stood in the door way with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, what about it?" she was too busy to even look at Megumi.

"So can we come with you this year or no?"

"Oh, sure! Soujirou's coming anyway so I don't see why you guys can't. Jiya owns a little club called the Aoiya and there's a hotel like place above it where we all can stay so there should be plenty of room."

"Awesome, I'll tell the others and we can meet in the parking lot Saturday afternoon. We can take Sano's SUV so we have enough room."

"M'kay." she replied.

She could hear the footsteps of another and turned to see Soujirou standing in the doorway this time.

"Hey." she quickly jumped up and greeted him with an inviting kiss.

"It's good to see you too. So I overheard you saying that the others are coming with us?" he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, it'll be fun." he smiled. (A/N: …as usual…lol)

Misao smiled; she loved to see Soujirou happy.

Megumi and Kaoru had been practically drooling over the couple for days. They had been so happy when she announced that the two were dating. She smiled at the warm memory.

Soujirou's cell phone began to go off.

"I'll be right back." he said and headed out and down the hall.

Once he was in the bathroom, he answered.

"Have you seduced the girl yet?" a rough, sinister voice came over the line.

"Of course Lord Shishio. We've got her right where we want her."

"Good, now we just have to carry out phase two of the plan. This will surely bring Shinomori to his knees and Shishio shall rule Hollywood once again." he began to laugh evilly.

"I hear someone coming; I have to go now Lord Shishio." Soujirou quickly hung up and stepped out to see Misao.

"You ready to go get something to eat?" she beamed.

"Of course." he put his arm around her shoulder and they left.

Megumi stepped out into the hall with a basket of clothes on her hip.

"That's weird, what could be so important that someone has to lock themselves up in a bathroom to talk about?" she shook the suspicion, "It's probably nothing."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope everyone liked it and I'd greatly appreciate a review!!!!! : )


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I almost didn't update this week because I had surgery on my wrist Friday and I wasn't sure if I'd revised this chapter but here it is. Sorry if there are any mistakes…

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Chapter 4

As planned, everyone met at Sano's SUV at about 1pm.

Bags were tossed in the back and everyone piled in for the long car ride.

Megumi was appointed map keeper considering that Sano was stubborn and wouldn't let Misao drive his 'baby'.

So as they bickered about which route to take, Kenshin typed on his laptop while Kaoru napped and Misao and Soujirou were in the back watching a movie on the portable DVD player.

They didn't arrive until it was dark outside. The streets were covered in snow and the city looked like it was at peace.

"This is it right here." Misao pointed to the building with a neon red sign that said 'Aoiya' on it.

Sano pulled into the crowded parking lot.

"Park in front of the sign that says employee." she demanded.

Once they came to a stop everyone piled out.

"We can come back for our stuff as soon as I say hi to Jiya." Misao latched onto Soujirou's hand and she led the others inside.

They made their way through the thick crowd of people until they reached the bar.

The bartender was an older man with a beard.

"Jiya!" she called and the barkeep looked over.

"Oh my! Omasu, Okon! Misao's here!" he shouted into the back room and came out to give the girl a massive bear hug.

Omasu and Okon peered out from the back room, excited to see the girl.

"Jiya, I'd like to introduce you to my friends: Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, and Sano." she pointed to each as she said their names.

"I've heard so much about you from Misao, it's good to finally meet you. I go by Okina and this is my beautiful Aoiya"

"Oh and this is my special friend Soujirou." she intertwined her fingers together with his.

Okina's smile quickly faded, "Special friend?"

"You know, he's my boyfriend." she beamed.

"Oh, of course! I'll finish up here at the bar and then I'll get you settled into your rooms." he said, retreating back behind the counter.

"Ok, we'll fetch our stuff and enter around back." Misao called and led her friends back out once again.

Misao practically skipped to the car she was so ecstatic. She was surrounded by the people she loved in the place she loved the most on a beautiful night.

Everyone grabbed their bags from the car and climbed up the stairs around back. Misao grabbed the key from her pocket and opened the door. They met Okina exactly as he made it up the stairs.

"We're a little full tonight so you'll have to share the rooms. I've got one guest room open, Misao can share her room, and we have the vacant room of an old employee." Okina held two key in his hand, knowing Misao still had hers.

Misao tensed up a little at the mention of the old employee's room. She knew that he'd meant Aoshi's, but what happened if whoever was in that room went snooping around in there and got into stuff that they didn't need to be in?

"Don't worry about the employee's room, it was cleaned out years ago and hasn't been used since." Okina assured them, more for Misao's mind than her friends.

"Kenshin and Kaoru can take the guest room and we can take the employee one." Sano offered, not really caring one way or the other.

Okina handed Kaoru one room key and the other to Megumi. They each had the room number engraved in them.

"If anyone needs anything we'll be downstairs." Okina gave a friendly smile but then glared at Soujirou as he left as if to say 'no funny business with Misao or I'll personally kill you'.

"Well, I'm beat! I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Sano yawned and turned to go to the room.

"Goodnight everyone." Misao called as they all parted their separate ways.

* * *

Megumi had fallen asleep almost immediately after she'd snuggled into bed but Sano had been up for hours watching reruns on the TV. It could have possibly had something to do with his large caffeine consumption on the way there.

As he reached for the remote on the bedside table, his hand missed and the remote skidded under the desk that was near by.

With a soft groan he climbed out of bed and got down on all fours. The remote was visible but a little golden latch caught his attention instead. Out of curiosity, he opened it.

In one swift motion a hidden compartment fell open and its contents spilled out in a crash.

"Shit!" Sano exclaimed, knowing Megumi would scold him for waking her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she groggily whined.

"It's not my fault! I went to get the remote and…"

Megumi rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went to go help Sano clean up the mess he'd made. Pictures and what looked like home movies were sprawled out everywhere. But that's when a photo caught her eye.

The girl was most definitely Misao; she was dressed in a deep blue halter dress that came just above her knees and she was holding the hand of a handsome boy with dark hair and mysterious eyes.

"Oh my god, this boy looks just like Aoshi Shinomori! No wonder Misao wanted to see that movie the other day…"

"I just can't believe that Misao actually had a descent looking prom date." Sano chuckled and set the picture aside.

Megumi looked through all of the pictures as she gathered them up and it seemed like they were all of the boy and Misao.

"Sano, put this tape in the VCR." (A/N: yes, it's an old fashion videotape! MUHAHAH…anyways…) Megumi demanded.

Sano looked at the tape for a long while. There was a big red X on the label.

"I really don't think you want this tape. Pick another one." Sano pushed the tape away as if it was diseased.

"Why? What's wrong with that one?"

"Being a hormonal teenager my self once, I know that that tape is indeed a sex tape."

"What?! That's crazy! What makes you think that?"

"All the other videos have proper titles: Misao's 16th b-day, Prom 2003, and Prom 2004 but that tape has a red X marked on the label. That X is to ward off unwanted attention, if you value your eyesight, you won't watch that movie." Sano warned.

"That's insane but fine, put Prom 2003 in."

Sano did as he was told and went to put it in the VCR. Some static appeared at first but then came the image of the long haired woman who'd come from the backroom earlier that evening.

**"_This is Okon and today's date is April 24__th__ 2003. I have successfully stolen Aoshi's video camera in order to tape this special moment for Aoshi and Misao called Prom!"_**

"Wait, did she just say Aoshi?" Megumi nudged Sano.

The image cut out once again but reappeared with the image of Misao sitting in front of a vanity mirror with the other woman from earlier fixing her hair.

**"**_**We're here now with Omasu making Misao all pretty for the dance!"** _Okon squealed and zoomed in on Misao who was chatting with Omasu.

**"**_**Does Aoshi know you have his video camera?"** _Misao asked.

**"_Not yet but he won't care once he sees that I'm using it to capture his beautiful prom date on camera! Now, tell me how it feels to be going to prom with your long time friend and every girls dream guy Aoshi Shinomori!"_**

**"_Calm down Okon, it's just a dance! Besides, Aoshi and I are completely platonic."_**

**"**_**Huh, really? Because I'm pretty sure I heard some rumors that you and Aoshi have done some pretty un-platonic things."** _Omasu's voice grew stern as she brushed Misao's hair.

**"_Don't ruin her night Omasu! Aoshi is just a really great guy that would do anything for his little Misao!"_**

Misao rolled her eyes at the two women and the image cut out once more.

"Oh my god! Sano! Misao went to prom with Aoshi Shinomori! Why in the world wouldn't she tell us?!"

"No way, it must be a coincidence."

"How many guys out there do you know that look like Aoshi Shinomori and have the exact same name?!"

"Just shut up and watch."

The image reappeared at the Aoiya's bar and the boy from the picture was pouring drinks for customers.

**"**_**That old man is actually making you work on prom night?!"** _Okon zoomed in on Aoshi's face just as she'd done with Misao.

**"**_**It's not like I have anything else to do. Besides, it's only my junior prom."** _he didn't even bother to look at her while talking, he seemed to be focused on the job at hand.

**"_Yes, but you're taking Misao to her first prom and she's only a freshman. The two of you are just adorable! I can still remember when you were little kiddos!"_** she swooned.

**"_Okon, why do you have my camera?"_**

**"_Because I want to capture the moment when you see Misao in her dress."_**

Aoshi looked down at his watch and then back at her.

**"_It looks like you got some time, we're not leaving for another half hour."_**

**"_Yeah, which means you need to go up stairs and get dressed."_**

Once more the camera cut out.

"The voice! That's Aoshi Shinomori!" Megumi insisted.

"I'm sorry but the chances of Misao knowing Aoshi Shinomori is really slim. I find it hard to believe that that's the famous actor."

"Well then you're an idiot!"

An image appeared once again and Aoshi was standing outside by his car.

**"_Now it's the moment we've all been waiting for." _**

Okon zoomed the camera in on the backstairs where Misao was walking down. Once Misao was down, Aoshi held his hand out to her and she took it. Aoshi whispered something in Misao's ear and her face lit up. He opened the car door for her, went over to the driver's side and they drove away. The video cut out for the last time.

"Still not convinced." Sano said stubbornly.

"Ok, fine, then I'll prove it to you." Megumi grabbed his hand and stood up.

They quietly exited the room and crept down the stairs where the employees were closing up for the night.

"I feel so bad for Aoshi! If he knew that Misao was dating this guy it would break his heart!" Okon frowned.

"Quiet down, do you want someone to hear you?" Okina scolded.

"Sorry sir, but I know you feel the same way."

Megumi cleared her throat to get their attention.

"How long have you been standing there?" Okina demanded.

"You don't have to worry; we found something in our room. Is it really true? Did Misao really have a relationship with the famous actor Aoshi Shinomori?" Megumi demanded.

"Sit down. You need to hear the whole story."

* * *

A/N: once again, sorry for any mistakes. I have two weeks with a bum wrist so sorry if my update schedule is crazy. I'd really appreciate a review though :)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I know, I know! I'm horrible for not updating!!!! But here it is, chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

* * *

Chapter 5

Okina poured him self a glass of whiskey and prepared to tell the tale.

"In order to understand Aoshi, you have to understand who his parents were. His father, Knight, was raised on the bad side of town and couldn't manage to keep himself out of trouble. Well, Aoshi's grandfather wasn't the type to put up with nonsense out of punk kids so kicked him out onto the street. Knight gained the reputation of being the king of the streets. I honestly think that man only lost one fight in his entire life; unfortunately it only takes one loss to find yourself six feet under. Anyways, a boy who grew up on his block was a pimp and set him up with one of his new girls in exchange for some protection. That was the first time he'd met Aoshi's mother, Angel." Okina paused to take a sip of his whiskey and waited for everything to sink in a little.

"Anyways, Angel was stubborn and had no interest in Knight because he had nothing to offer her. Knight was floored by everything that Angel was which only made him want to be with her more. Everyday he would ask her to marry him and everyday she would turn him down. It wasn't until we had a chain of hooker murders in the area that she finally agreed to marry him."

"Well that seems kind of low! She only married him because he could offer her safety." Sano frowned in disgust.

"Yes, that's how it started out, but she soon fell in love with him. Knight often got paid large sums for protecting others and was able to buy his wife a little house where she could be free of worries. Not long after they wed, Angel found out she was pregnant. Nine months later Aoshi was born and Knight had to work extra hard to pay for his new son. Angel wasn't quite sure how to be a mother so Aoshi was a rather independent child even at such a young age. Then things took a turn for the worst and Knight was murdered. The house was taken away and Angel was forced to work the streets again. When he was about five, Angel asked me to take him in."

"It's hard to believe that the Aoshi Shinomori that I've seen on TV went through so much. He always looks so happy." Megumi murmured.

"Aoshi has come a long way, and I think most of that credit should fall on Misao. She followed him everywhere and treated him with great kindness. As they grew up they grew very close. Aoshi felt like he had to protect Misao and Misao felt like she needed to make Aoshi happy at all costs. Once they reached their teen years they got more…intimate." Okina said that last word as if it would plague him.

"What Okina means to say is that Aoshi did anything for Misao. Even when it came to ending the constant bullying Misao received because she hadn't experienced some things. Let's just say that there may or may not be a sex tape out there in the world somewhere." Omasu explained awkwardly and Sano gave Megumi an 'I told you so' grin.

"By the time Aoshi was seventeen he'd matured a little and the two became more like friends again. That's also about the time that his mother started popping into his life more. She has been more or less driven crazy by her entire life experience. He was constantly getting his mother out of trouble and by the summer after he'd graduated, he'd had enough. Aoshi didn't fill me in on all the details but from what I understand, a man in a stretch limo told Aoshi that he should give up on trying changing his life and that all he'd ever be able to amount to is street trash like his parents. Aoshi was over come with rage and found himself getting in a little brawl with a small street gang. He showed back up on my doorstep three days later with a shiner on his eye and left for California the morning after."

"In other words, the only thing Aoshi ever had to look forward to in his life was Misao and now that she's with Soujirou…" Megumi released a deep sigh.

"I just don't know what's going to happen if he finds out. Oh and don't you dare breath a word of what we've said to Misao. I've told you some things that even she doesn't know." Okina dumped his ice down the drain and flipped the light on the bar off.

"We swear. Goodnight Okina." Megumi grabbed Sano once again and led him back upstairs.

They needed to sleep on all this new knowledge.

* * *

"Yes my lord, the pictures have been sent and Shinomori shall get the news of Misao's unfaithfulness soon." Soujirou whispered into the phone as he sat on the edge of the bathtub.

The clock on the counter read 5am.

"Good, he and I are at the same job site so I'll get to see the look of misery on his face. Shinomori will not prevail!" Shishio cackled before hanging up.

Soujirou shoved his phone into his pajama pants pocket. Shishio would be back on top once again and he himself could begin his acting career.

* * *

It was 7am and Aoshi sat comfortably on set, waiting for his next scene to come along.

"Yo, you got mail." Shura dropped a manila envelope into his lap.

Despite having no return address, Aoshi opened it anyway.

Pictures of Misao fell out. They were mostly of her and another man painting. She was always smiling and they seemed to be very close.

Aoshi's usually calm demeanor was beginning to crack.

"Who's that?" Shura questioned.

"She's forgotten about me hasn't she Shura?" he began to rub his temples in frustration.

"Oh! This is the girl?" Shura examined the photos closely.

She laughed as Aoshi just as she'd done that time in the car, "You're worried about this? Come on Aoshi, it just looks like two art lovers sharing a lesson. Besides, they're probably just friends anyway. Didn't you say once that someone sends you pictures of her paintings? That's probably all this is."

Aoshi looked the pictures over again and saw it from Shura's point of view. They were just pictures of her paintings. That was it, Misao stilled cared for him, she had to!

"Ah, Shinomori, checking your mail on the job?" Shishio's rough voice echoed.

"I thought I'd check it while waiting for my next scene."

"Oh, and who's this in the pictures?" Shishio gave a confident grin.

"She's a friend from back home. My caretaker likes to send me pictures of her work. I guess he wanted to show me that Misao was improving but showing her with this gentleman. I wish the best for her."

Shishio almost entered a fit of rage right there. How had that idiot not seen the intimacy between the boy and girl?! It was time to activate the back up plan; they'd have to turn the girl against him.

* * *

A/N: I know, it was a little short this time around :(. Anyways, I just love how Aoshi figures stuff out and shura convinces him otherwise, lol. Ok! That's for reading and I'd love a review please :)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's chapter 6! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 6

He knew that he had his orders, but it just didn't feel right. Soujirou was having an internal battle with himself. Though he didn't actually have feelings for Misao, what he'd been asked to do seemed wrong.

_"Break up with her and make it seem like it was because you found out about her love for Aoshi. I don't care how you do it, just make sure Aoshi comes to see her hatred."_ Shishio's words echoed in his mind.

It was Christmas Eve and Shishio wanted it done on the proto. He needed to do it that night.

Everyone was in the closed Aoiya eating a big Christmas Eve dinner. Megumi and Sano were unusually quiet but they couldn't bring themselves to speak.

"Can you believe that it's already December? It seems like the semester flew by." Misao was wearing her usual bright smile.

"I know, it won't be long before we all graduate." Kaoru seemed to be the only other person contributing to the conversation.

"Misao, why don't we take a walk?" Soujirou asked as she finished her meal.

"Of course, let me grab my coat." she grabbed her coat from the closet and met him at the door.

The stepped out into the bitter air and began to walk in silence down the sidewalk.

"It's beautiful out tonight, huh?" Misao attempted to catch a snowflake on her tongue as it started to lightly flurry.

"Yeah." Soujirou whispered.

"I'm glad that we're together Soujirou. You make my world so much brighter and my heart just goes crazy every time I'm near you. I'm beginning to know what love feels like again." she let out a dreamy sigh.

Soujirou stopped and knew that he had to do it in that moment.

"About that Misao…I think it'd be better for both of us if we ended the relationship."

"What? But why? I thought…"

"I know your secret Misao! I know all about your relationship with Aoshi Shinomori and because of that we can't be together. It's best for both of us that way. This has to be goodbye." he began to walk away and but she latched onto his coat sleeve.

He forcefully shoved her off of him and she stumbled out into the street. Head lights approached at a fast speed. Soujirou walked away and the sound of screeching breaks boomed through the sky.

"Goodbye Misao."

* * *

Aoshi lay awake listening to the grandfather clock ticking in the corner. There wasn't really a point to sleep anyway; he didn't have anyone to see in the morning. He'd spent the last five years alone on Christmas and every single one of them he had only one wish. He wanted to see her bubbly face more than anything. His heart cringed at the recent hints that she was another's. He wanted to hear her voice but he didn't want to burden her. That's when his phone began to violently ring on the bedside table.

"Hello? Okina? Slow down. Misao? I'm on my way." he jumped out of bed and grabbed a jacket off the bedpost.

He needed to get the airport and fast, Misao was hurt.

He called Shura and told her what had happened. She then agreed to go with him in a private jet.

Over the past few weeks he'd thought he'd lost his cool but he hadn't realize it until that moment that he had no cool left. He'd left his house without even getting dressed and was speeding to the airport in order to catch a flight to her. He was beyond losing his cool now.

* * *

Okina and the others were pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Megumi had filled in Kenshin and Kaoru about Misao's relationship with Aoshi but everything just seemed to be a blur. The man who hit Misao had called the police and no one at the Aoiya had known what had happened until they rushed out to see what all the commotion was about.

Many hours passed by before Okina was given information. Misao's surgery had taken awhile but everyone was trying to be optimistic. Finally, a doctor came out and pulled Okina to the side.

Tears were streaming from Okina's eyes as he approached the other but there was a smile on his face.

"She's going to be ok!" he chimed.

The mood in the room had been lightened and soon Kaoru and Megumi were crying too.

All motion seemed to stop when a tall man dressed in gray pajama pants, a white t-shirt, and a jacket stepped in the room. A woman dressed in jeans stood beside him. He was barefoot and his toes were lightly reddened from the cold but no one seemed to care that he was violating health code. After all, how often did Aoshi Shinomori appear in the middle of nowhere on, now, Christmas morning?

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"I'll take you to her." Okina led him through double doors and down a long hallway to the very end.

Aoshi's frown turned to a smile when he saw the girl's chest moving up and down. She was alive.

"The doctors said she'd be awake by tomorrow. Why don't you go wait by her side?" Okina patted him on the back and for an instance he could have sworn he'd seen a teenager standing in Aoshi's place.

"I can't help but feel that if I would have been here…" Aoshi bowed his head in shame.

"You can't spend your life thinking of what ifs. You need to think within the moment. I'm sure she'd much rather see your face first when she wakes up than mine. I'm going to head out to the waiting room for a while. An old man needs his rest." he chuckled weakly and then disappeared.

Aoshi looked over Misao's bandaged body with his eyes and nervously bit his lip. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

Misao's eyes were stung by the bright lights as she attempted to open them. Her memory of the previous night was faint and she felt like she couldn't move. Her eyes wandered the room, trying to figure out just where she was. That's when her eyes settled on him. His head was bowed and he was muttering a slight prayer.

Everything was beginning to rush back to her: Soujirou, the car, the break up. Her heart immediately began to ache and she let out a soft sniffle.

Aoshi stood sheepishly but couldn't find his words.

"Why? Why are you here? This is all your fault!" she began to sob.

"I'm sorry. I should have been here for you." he became wrapped in guilt.

"No! Because of you he broke up with me and this happened! I hate you! I hate you so much!" she closed her eyes, letting the tears overcome her.

Aoshi stood frozen. All the extra work, all the things he did with her in mind were now meaningless. She hated him.

"I guess I'll go get Okina then." he seemed to stagger out of the room.

As soon as Aoshi was out of sight, an unfamiliar woman walked into the room.

"Misao, is it?" she asked and stood where Aoshi had been earlier.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shura and I'm that big idiot's manager. I think we need to have a talk."

* * *

A/N: I know it was an intense chapter and Misao was acting like a brat but things should get better with Shura's talk! Hope you liked and I'd really appreciate a review :)


End file.
